A conventional earphone device generally includes two earpieces in pair, where one is a left earpiece and the other is a right earpiece; and sound channels of signals of the left earpiece and the right earpiece are respectively a left sound channel and a right sound channel. In order to distinguish the left earpiece and the right earpiece, a letter L indicating left and a letter R indicating right are generally printed on the two earpieces separately or shapes of the two earpieces are separately designed to be suitable for a left ear or a right ear.
Even so, a user may still wear the left earpiece and the right earpiece oppositely, leading to poor experience of earpiece signals.
SUMMARY
In view of this, an example objective of embodiments of the present application is to provide sound channel configuration solutions.
In order to achieve the foregoing objective, according to an example aspect of the embodiments of the present application, a sound channel configuration method is provided, including:                obtaining heartbeat transmission signals at one earpiece and a reference position of a human body; and        performing sound channel configuration on a signal of the earpiece at least according to the heartbeat transmission signals at the earpiece and the reference position.        
In order to achieve the foregoing objective, according to another example aspect of the embodiments of the present application, a sound channel configuration apparatus is provided, including:                an obtaining module, configured to obtain heartbeat transmission signals at one earpiece and a reference position of a human body; and        a configuration module, configured to perform sound channel configuration on a signal of the earpiece at least according to the heartbeat transmission signals at the earpiece and the reference position.        
In order to achieve the foregoing objective, according to still another example aspect of the embodiments of the present application, an earphone device is provided, including: at least one earpiece and the sound channel configuration apparatus as described above.
At least one technical solution in the foregoing technical solutions has the following example beneficial effects.
One or more embodiments of the present application provide a sound channel configuration solution: obtaining heartbeat transmission signals at one earpiece and a reference position of a human body; and performing sound channel configuration on a signal of the earpiece at least according to the heartbeat transmission signals at the earpiece and the reference position.